jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ebon Hawk
Die Ebon Hawk oder nur Hawk war ein aufgerüstetes Frachtschiff der Capital-Klasse zu Zeiten der alten Sith Kriege. Zeitweise war die Hawk ein Schiff der Exchange, im Jedi-Bürgerkrieg ging es in den Besitz von Revan über. Fünf Jahre nach Vernichtung der Sternenschmiede kehrte die Hawk aus den unbekannten Regionen zurück, worauf die Verbannte sie an sich nahm. Geschichte Die Ebon Hawk wurde während des Jedi-Bürgerkrieges von Davik Kang auf dem Planeten Taris als Schmugglerschiff verwendet. Die Hawk flog oft nach Dreshdae auf Korriban, wo die Besitzer Geschäfte mit Ziagrom und Mika Dorin machten. Ziagrom behauptete später gegenüber Revan, dass die Besitzer der Ebon Hawk immer mit ihm verhandelten. Jedi-Bürgerkrieg Flucht von Taris 3956 VSY war Hudrow, ein Angestellter Daviks, der Pilot der Hawk. Nachdem er von einer Lieferung Spice stahl, wurde er von Davik eingesperrt und gefoltert. Zu dieser Zeit war Revan auf Taris abgestürzt und hatte sich mit Carth Onasi auf die Suche nach der Jedi Bastila Shan gemacht. Bastila wurde von Darth Malak, wegen ihrer Stärke in der Kampfmeditation, gejagt. Da er wusste, dass sie sich auf Taris aufhielt, hatte er den Planeten unter Quarantäne gestellt und so konnte kein Schiff Taris verlassen, weshalb die Ebon Hawk vorerst still stand. Als Revan Bastila gefunden hatte, brauchten sie eine Möglichkeit den Planeten zu verlassen. Mit der Hilfe von Canderous Ordo bekamen sie Zutritt zu Daviks Anwesen. Dort befreiten sie Hudrow, der ihnen aus Dankbarkeit die Sicherheitscodes der Hawk übergab. Die Abflugcodes um die Blockade durchbrechen zu können, hatten sie sich vorher aus der Sith-Basis besorgt und so stahlen sie Davik die Hawk. Sie entkamen gerade noch rechtzeitig, denn Malak ließ den Planeten von seiner Sith-Flotte zerstören. Nachdem die Hawk die Blockade durchbrochen hatte, flogen Revan und seine Crew nach Dantooine. Dort erlernte Revan die Wege der Jedi neu (Er war zuvor einer Gehirnwäsche unterzogen wurden und wusste nicht wer er wirklich war). Suche nach den Sternenkarten Nach Beendigung seiner Ausbildung erforschten er und Bastila eine alte Ruine, wo sie eine unvollständige Sternenkarte entdeckten, die ihnen den Weg zur Sternenschmiede zeigen sollte. Revan und seine Gruppe wurden nun vom Jedi-Rat ausgeschickt, um die restlichen Teile der Karte zu finden. Mit der Ebon Hawk reisten sie zu den Planeten Tatooine, Manaan, Kashyyyk und Korriban. Auf Tatooine begegnete Revan dem Kaufmann Jor Ul Kurax, der ihm eine falsche Lieferung übergab. Er verlud auf der Hawk eine Ladung Gizka. Unglücklicher Weise schafften sie es aus ihrer Kiste zu entkommen, worauf sie sich im ganzen Schiff verteilten. Während ihrer Suche nach den Sternenkarten fiel Zalbaar auf, dass sich jemand an ihren Essensvorräten zuschaffen gemacht hatte. Er und Mission befragten sämtliche Crew-Mitglieder, allerdings ohne erfolg. Revan bemerkte dann, dass sich ein kleines Mädchen, Sasha ot Sulem, auf der Hawk versteckt hatte. Sie war von einigen Mandalorianern gefangen genommen wurden, war von ihnen aber wieder geflohen. Sie sprach nur brückenhaft Mandalorianisch, trotzdem gelang es Revan sie zu verstehen. Sie erzählte ihm, dass die Ebon Hawk ihr neues Zuhause wäre. Revan überzeugte sie schließlich mit dem Twi’Lek Lur Arka Sulas zu gehen, da er im Namen ihrer Eltern nach ihr suchte. Später traf Revan auf Korriban einen Rodianer namens Lurze Kesh. Er erwartete schon seit langen eine Gewürz-Lieferung von Davik. Er gab Revan den Code für das Geheimfach im Frachtraum der Hawk, wo sich die Gewürze befanden. Revan brachte sie Lurze und erhielt von ihm darauf eine mysteriöse Box, die er dem Hutt Motta auf Tatooine auslieferte. [[Bild:Leviathan_EbonHawk.jpg|thumb|left|Die Ebon Hawk entkommt der Leviathan.]] Während die Crew sich auf die Suche nach der fünften und letzten Sternenkarte machten, brachte Admiral Saul Karath die Hawk mit seinem Schiff, der Leviathan in seine Gewalt. Mit ihrem Traktorstrahl fing die Leviathan die Hawk ein und die Crew hatte nur wenig Zeit sich einen Fluchtplan zu überlegen. Nachdem ihnen die Flucht aus ihren Zellen gelang, machten sich Revan, Bastila und Carth auf zur Brücke, um den Traktorstrahl zu deaktivieren. Währenddessen begaben sich Canderous und der Rest der Crew zum Hangar, wo sie die Hawk Abflug bereit machten. In einer Konfrontation mit Darth Malak erfuhr Revan von seiner wahren Identität und Bastila opferte sich, um ihnen die Flucht zu ermöglichen. Darauf machte sich die Ebon Hawk mit einem Crewmitglied weniger auf zur letzten Sternenkarte. Kurze Zeit später begegnete Revan Ziagrom. Er teilte ihm mit, dass er immer Geschäfte mit den Besitzern der Ebon Hawk machte. Zuletzt hatte er einen Sender an der Hawk angebracht. Deswegen wusste er über die Auseinandersetzung mit Malak bescheit und war auch über Revans echte Identität informiert. Er bot Revan darauf seine Premium Objekte an. Ob der Sender jemals entfernt oder zerstört wurde ist nicht bekannt. Schlacht um die Sternenschmiede Nachdem Revan die letzte Sternenkarte gefunden hatte, fanden sie endlich den Standort der Sternenschmiede. Sie gaben die Koordinaten in den Navigationscomputer ein und machten sich auf den Weg. Als sie aus dem Hyperraum kamen, geriet die Ebon Hawk in ein Störfeld, das sich um die Sternenschmiede befand. Das Schiff stürzte auf einem unbekannten Planeten ab. Dort musste die Crew erst einmal Ersatzteile für die Hawk finden und das Störfeld deaktivieren. Dies gelang ihnen nachdem sich Revan, Jolee und Juhani in den Tempel der Ältesten begaben. Dort stießen sie auf Bastila, die sich der dunklen Seite ergeben hatte. Nach einem Kampf mit ihr schalteten sie das Störfeld ab und kehrten zur Ebon Hawk zurück. Die Crew wurde von Admiral Forn Dodonna, welche mit der republikanischen Flotte angekommen war und den Angriff auf die Sternenschmiede begann, kontaktiert. Mit Bastilas Kampfmeditation auf ihrer Seite standen die Chancen auf einen Sieg der Sith hoch. Dennoch gelang es der Ebon Hawk an der Sternenschmiede anzudocken. Auf der Sternenschmiede angekommen, schaffte es Revan Bastila zur hellen Seite zu bekehren und Darth Malak zu töten. Sie schafften es noch rechtzeitig zur Ebon Hawk zurück zu kehren und der Explosion der Sternenschmiede zu entgehen. Ein Jahr nach der Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede verließ Revan den republikanischen Raum und reiste in die unbekannten Regionen, wo er gegen die „wahren Sith“ vorgehen wollte. Darauf wurde die Hawk nicht mehr gesehen. Revan ließ die Ebon Hawk und die Droiden T3-M4 und HK-47 auf Malachor V zurück und reiste alleine weiter. Reisen mit der Verbannten Rückkehr der Hawk Fünf Jahre nach Zerstörung der Sternenschmiede wurde die Ebon Hawk von der Harbinger, auf der sich eine ehemalige Jedi aufhielt, die nur noch als „die Verbannte bekannt ist, aufgenommen. Die Harbinger hatte von der Hawk ein Notsignal erhalten, in welchem mitgeteilt wurde, dass das Schiff von Sith angegriffen wurde. An Bord der Hawk fanden sie niemanden am leben, sondern nur T3-M4 und den Körper eines scheinbar toten Sith-Lords, Darth Sion. Der Sith-Lord erwachte kurze Zeit später wieder zum Leben und tötete mit einigen Sith-Attentätern die gesamte Besatzung der Harbinger. Ein HK-50 Killerdroide hatte zuvor die Verbannte Außergefecht gesetzt und eingesperrt. Sie wurde von Kreia und T3-M4 gefunden und auf der Ebon Hawk in Sicherheit gebracht. Die Harbinger feuerte auf die Hawk ,jedoch gelang der Sprung in den Hyperraum gerade noch rechtzeitig, wodurch das Schiff knapp der Zerstörung entging. Angriff der Sith Die Hawk landete darauf im Peragus II-Asteroidenfeld. Da sämtliche Crew-Mitglieder tot waren oder im sterben lagen, lag es an T3-M4 das Schiff zu reparieren. Er schaffte es die schwer beschädigte Hawk sicher auf der Peragus Minenstation zu landen. Dort wurde sie von den Minen-Droiden repariert. Nachdem die Verbannte auf der Krankenstation erwachte, stellte sie fest, dass die ganzen Minenarbeiter ermordet wurden und sie nur dank ihrer Jedi-Ausbildung überlebt hatte. Später fand sie heraus, dass der HK-50 Droide ebenfalls mit der Ebon Hawk gereist war und für den Tod der Minenarbeiter verantwortlich war. Nach ihrem Erwachen machte sie sich mit Kreia, T3-M4 und Atton Rand auf zum Hangar, um mit der Hawk zu verschwinden. Leider war die Harbinger ebenfalls nach Peragus gekommen. Als die Crew die Hawk abflugbereit machte, kamen Sith-Trooper in den Hangar. Sie versuchten in das Schiff einzudringen, wurden allerdings von der Verbannten, die einen Geschützturm der Hawk bediente, aufgehalten. [[Bild:EbonHawk_Harbinger.jpg|thumb|right|Die Harbinger feuert auf die Ebon Hawk.]] Nachdem die Hawk den Hangar verlassen hatte, wurde sie erneut von der Harbinger angegriffen. Zwar gelang es der Hawk rechtzeitig zu entkommen, jedoch traf die Harbinger das Asteroidenfeld, welches darauf explodierte und den gesamten Planeten zerstörte. Da die Astrogations-Karten ihnen keine andere Wahl ließen, nahm die Crew Kurs auf Telos. Dort wurde die Crew von der Telos Security Force festgenommen und sowohl die Ebon Hawk als auch T3-M4 wurden unter beschlag genommen. Die TSF beschuldigte die Crew für die Zerstörung Peragus verantwortlich zu sein und stellte sie vorerst unter Arrest. Während die Untersuchungen liefen, stahl Brianna die Ebon Hawk und brachte sie in die polaren Regionen von Telos zu einer geheimen Jedi-Akademie. Die Verbannte machte sich natürlich auf die Suche nach ihrem Schiff und fand es schließlich bei Atris, einer alten Bekannten. Danach machte die Verbannte sich mit ihrer Gruppe in der Ebon Hawk auf, um die letzten Jedi-Meister zu finden. Suche nach den Jedi-Meistern Auf ihrer Suche passierten sie die Planeten Nar Shaddaa, Dantooine, Dxun, Korriban und Onderon. Auf Nar Shaddaa begegnete die Verbannte Ratrin Vek, welcher behauptete, die Hawk gehöre ihm. Sie soll ihm während eines Routine Einsatzes im Mid Rim in den madalorianischen Kriegen gestohlen worden sein. Die Verbannte bot ihm an die Hawk zurück zu geben. Er wurde jedoch von der Red Eclipse getötet als er das Schiff betrat. Die Sklavenhändler hatten sich kurz vorher auf das Schiff begeben, da die Hawk ihren Landeplatz benutzte und sie darüber nicht sehr erfreut waren. Sie wurden später von der Verbannten mit Hilfe der Crew getötet. [[Bild:EbonHawk_Gotosjacht.jpg|thumb|left|Die Ebon Hawk flieht von Gotos-Jacht.]] Während ihres Aufenthalts auf Nar Shaddaa schlug Atton vor die ID-Signatur des Frachters zu ändern, damit sie nicht ein so leichtes Ziel darstellten. Da die Verbannte von Goto entführt wurde, änderte die Mannschaft die Signatur in eine von Voggas Frachtern. Diese wurden von Goto ständig gestohlen, da er an den Treibstoff den sie transportierten, kommen wollte. Wie geplant wurde der Frachter von Gotos-Jacht gefangen genommen. Die Mannschaft befreite die Verbannte, deaktivierte den Traktorstrahl und floh mit der Ebon Hawk noch bevor das Schiff von Kopfgeldjägern zerstört wurde. Als die Mannschaft nach Onderon reisen wollte, um den Jedi-Meister Kavar zu finden, wurde die Ebon Hawk von General Vaklus Streitkräften angegriffen. Die Hawk musste dann auf Dxun notlanden. Nach dieser Bruchlandung musste die Hawk mal wieder repariert werden. In der Zwischenzeit fand die Verbannte einen anderen Weg um nach Onderon zu gelangen. Auf Revans Spuren Als die Verbannte schließlich alle Jedi-Meister gefunden hatte, reiste sie mit der Ebon Hawk nach Malachor V. Dort wurde die Hawk in einer Felswand eingequetscht und schwer beschädigt. Nachdem die Verbannte Darth Traya im Trayus-Kern getötet hatte, flog die Crew die Hawk zu ihr, um sie vor der Zerstörung des Planeten durch den Masseschatten-Generator zu retten. Die Verbannte folgte darauf mit der Ebon Hawk Revan in die unbekannten Regionen. Was aus der Hawk und der Verbannten wurde ist bis dahin ungewiss… Aufbau und Ausstattung [[Bild:EbonHawkKarte.jpg|right|thumb|230px|Der Innenbereich der Ebon Hawk.]]Das Ebon Hawk war für eine kleine Crew, einer menge Fracht und mit einer kleinen Ladefläche für beispielsweise einem Swoop-Bike entworfen wurden. Sie hatte zwei Crew-Quartiere mit jeweils drei Betten. Unter einem der Betten im Steuerbordschlafsaal war ein geheimes Fach untergebracht, dies erklärte Ratrin Vhek der Verbannten, um zu beweisen, dass die Ebon Hawk ihm gehörte. Das Cockpit hatte einen Piloten und einen Co-Piloten Sitz sowie zwei weitere Sitze hinter ihnen. Ebenfalls im Cockpit war die Karte der Galaxis mit welcher der nächste Bestimmungsort festgelegt werden konnte. Vom Cockpit aus führte ein langer Gang zum Kommunikationsraum, wo unter anderem die Kontrollen für die Sicherheitskammeras waren. Der Gang weiter entlang führte zum Hauptladeraum. In der Mitte des Hauptladeraums war eine große runde Konsole die als Navigationscomputer und Holoprojektor diente. Dort gab es viele Sitzplätze, so dass die gesamte Crew zusammen sitzen konnte. An der Seite des Raumes war ein kleiner Lagerraum. Von dem Hauptladeraum führte ein kurzer Gang zu der Krankenstation, welche nur ein Bett beherbergte, jedoch für alle ernsthaften Verletzungen ausreichend war. Gegenüber der Krankenstation gab es einen kleinen Aufzug der zur Außenhülle der Hawk führte. Ein Stück weiter lag der Maschinenraum mit dem Hyperraum-Antrieb. Der geräumige Frachtraum schloss ein codegesteuertes Geheimfach mit ein. Dieses Fach wurde von Davik zum Schmuggel von Gewürzen benutzt. Der Code lautete „Red-47“. Die Garage des Schiffes war ähnlich groß, war allerdings direkt an der Rampe angeschlossen. Hier stand eine Werkbank und Davik hatte dort auch ein Swoop-Bike untergebracht, welches in Revans Besitz überging als er das Schiff stahl. Die Außenhülle der Garage wurde während des Angriffes der Harbinger völlig zerstört. Sie wurde aber von den Minen-Droiden von Peragus wieder repariert. Als das Schiff in Besitz der Verbannten überging war das Swoop-Bike nicht mehr auf der Hawk. Die Ebon Hawk war mit zwei Geschütztürmen und zwei Laserkanonen ausgestattet. Die primären Systeme des Schiffes wurden stark modifiziert. Die original Klassifikationen sowie die Firma, welche das Schiff erbauten sind unbekannt. Die ID-Signatur des Schiffes wurde mindestens einmal geändert. Davik beschrieb die Ebon Hawk als das schnellste Schiff der Galaxis und sie wurde zweifellos zu dieser Zeit als dieses angesehen. Bekannte Besatzung Besitzer *Ratrin Vhek *Davik Kang *Revan *Kreia *die Verbannte Piloten *Hudrow (Unter Davik Kang) *Carth Onasi (Unter Revan) *Atton Rand (Unter der Verbannten) Co-Piloten *Bastila Shan (Unter Revan) Mechaniker *T3-M4 (Unter Revan) *Bao-Dur (Unter der Verbannten) *Bao-Durs Remote (Unter der Verbannten) Crew-Mitglieder *Caderous Ordo (Unter Revan und der Verbannten) *HK-47 (Unter Revan und der Verbannten) *T3-M4 (Unter Revan und der Verbannten) *Mission Vao (Unter Revan) *Zalbaar (Unter Revan) *Juhani (Unter Revan) *Jolee Bindo (Unter Revan) *Visas Marr (Unter der Verbannten) *Mical (Unter der Verbannten) *G0-T0 (Unter der Verbannten) *Mira (Unter der Verbannten) Hinter den Kulissen [[Bild:EbonHawk-Konzept.jpg|thumb|250px|right|Eine frühe Konzeptzeichnung der Ebon Hawk.]] *Das Design und der Name der Ebon Hawk (engl:''schwarzer Falke) erinnern stark an den ''Millennium Falken, dies ist jedoch beabsichtigt, was in einem Gespräch über Darth Malak ersichtlicht wird. *Wenn man in Kotor I Juhani bereits auf Dantooine tötet, betritt sie die Hawk niemals. Dies wäre jedoch nicht kanonisch. *Ebenso schleicht sich in Kotor II wenn der Spieler männlich ist Brianna an Bord und der Jünger kommt nie auf die Hawk. *Wenn man in Kotor II auf der dunklen Seite spielt, nimmt man Hanharr anstelle von Mira mit auf das Schiff. Quellen *''Knights of the Old Republic (Spiel)'' *''Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords'' *Darth Malak in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com *Ebon Hawk in der Datenbank auf StarWars.com Kategorie:Raumschiffe Kategorie:Capital-Klasse Kategorie:Raumfrachter Kategorie:Spezielle Raumschiffe en:Ebon Hawk es:Halcón de Ébano pl:Ebon Hawk